


Hit The Red Line

by stumpsucc



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: Firework just wants to be free. This is his chance.





	Hit The Red Line

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in creative writing a while ago, with only a very basic idea of the danger days universe, and didn't alter (or even reread) it before posting. Sorry if it's bad.

One of the most difficult parts of living in the Zones is even getting out of Battery City, what with the entire S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit on high guard. But some people, known as Killjoys, are willing to take the very big risk for freedom, for a life with color, and sometimes just to defy the system. The slightly less difficult part was coming up with a new name, as leaving the city typically means becoming a new person.

Firework was one of these people that wanted to take said risk. He, over a long time, planned his escape to the Zones. Of course it took a lot of preparation to make it out safely. The easiest way was to try and get the help off a known Killjoy. One could also just sneak out of the city alone, but anyone reckless enough to try that wouldn’t succeed. Firework had seen enough stories on the news to know that.

Using the phone he found in the alley where had witnessed a fight between a Scarecrow and a Killjoy (that managed to escape relatively unharmed), Firework called the number labeled as “Popper”. Luckily, the person answered.

“Spark? You found your phone? Thank the Witch; I’ve been scared since you went back to the city. That’s totally shiny, though. But you better get yourself back here; you’ve been gone for a while!”

“I-I’m not Spark.” Firework said quietly, so he wouldn’t wake his parents and have to explain the situation. The girl on the other line groaned.

“Well, whoever you are, if you see a guy with black hair running down alleys and generally looking nervous, could you hand this phone over?” ‘Popper’ asked.

“Actually, I saw that fight, between this ‘Spark’ person and a Scarecrow. And, I want to become a Killjoy. That’s why I took the phone.”

“Really? Alright kid, I just described Spark, so just find him and explain the situation. I’ve got to tell my squad that it was a false call. Maybe I’ll see you later or maybe you’ll get ghosted.” Popper laughed and hung up. Firework sighed, really not understanding what she meant with all the slang.

It was nearly two in the morning (far past the curfew set by the city) and very cold outside, so Firework wasn’t exactly exited for this. But he quickly gathered a backpack of some of his belongings and a bottle of the government-issued pills, said to ensure happiness and peace. Firework didn’t believe that, but habits are hard to break. So he sneaked out, locking the door behind himself, and started wandering the streets.

Sticking to the alleys, (partially because Popper said Spark would probably be there, partially because of how guarded the city was) Firework looked for the black-haired boy that was described to him. He finally found him, sitting down in the alley.

Spark looked extremely tired, which was understandable, with dark circles under his eyes. Once he heard Firework approaching, though, he jumped to his feet and pointed a dark blue ray gun right at Firework’s face.

“Back off, ‘Crow. I’m nowhere near too tired to fight.” He said with a flat voice.

“But maybe you’re too tired to know that you’re pointing a gun at a kid with no affiliation with the Scarecrows!” Firework said nervously, holding his hands above his head. Spark looked shocked, the pale moonlight illuminating his face.

“Oh, sorry, dude. What are you doing out so late? Aren’t you risking jail time or something?” Spark said. Firework pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it over. Spark took a moment to examine it, a look of shock on his face.

“I called someone on the phone, Popper I think, and the said to look for you. I want to become a Killjoy.” Firework said, straightening his posture.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting this. But that does sound like something she’d do. Looks like the Witch had a plan after all. Just come with me, uh-“

“Firework.” He said, extending a hand, which Spark didn’t shake. Instead, he just turned on his heel, firework practically having to run to keep up with the other’s brisk walk.

Sneaking past even more ‘Crows, the two approached the exit out to the Zones. But it wasn’t smooth sailing, as a glowing bullet shot past both of them. Spark quickly turned around, mumbling something Firework couldn’t make out.

“It’s a Scarecrow. Go ahead and run out, the tunnel isn’t guarded.” Spark said, pulling his gun back out of the holster and shooting back at the Scarecrow.

“What? I can’t leave you behind, what will I do then?” Firework sputtered, standing behind Spark as the Killjoy kept shooting at the scarecrow.

“Just save yourself, I’ll hold him back. Trust me, kid. I’m more than a little experienced with this.” Spark said, pushing Firework back towards the tunnel and running at the Scarecrow. Firework took Spark’s advice and bolted, trying to ignore the sounds of fighting behind him.

After what felt like years of standing outside of the city, watching the wind blow the sand around and looking at the stars, Firework jumped at the sound of Spark’s voice. “Alright, kid, let’s book it back to my base before we get ghosted.” He said, grabbing Firework’s hand and dragging him through the desert, taking several turns until they finally arrived at a seemingly abandoned diner, probably from before the world kind of ended.

Coughing horribly from all the sand that he had breathed in, Firework stumbled inside and took in the appearance of the diner. It was dark, of course. The leather on the booths was ripped and the stuffing was poking out, the metal tables stained and covered in cans labeled as “Power Pup”. One corner had piles of boxes, the opposite corner having a few radios and more cans. On that wall, there were four posters, each with a face that had a red X over it, the word EXTERMINATE going over the eyes. Firework stepped closer to read the names scribbled underneath them.

“Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star and Kobra Kid?” he asked, turning towards Spark, who shrugged.

“Apparently they were some awesome gang of ‘Joys that were ghosted a long time ago. The “Fab Four”, I think. Popper and Headline are obsessed with them, because they started the revolution and everything. Especially Fun Ghoul, since nobody really knows what happened to him. I wouldn’t worry about it too much; they’re both likely to tell you all about those guys in the morning. Pick a booth, I don’t think there’s a bed set up for you, since you’re a bit of a shock. Goodnight!” Spark said with a laugh, walking to a back room. Firework, with all the grace of a newborn deer, collapsed on a booth and was asleep within minutes.

In the morning (or, rather, the afternoon) Headline walked Firework down to what appeared to be a mailbox in the middle of the desert. There were words scribbled all over it, and several items scattered around it, ranging from masks and jackets all the way to guns and even letters.

“Why’d you bring me down here?” Firework asked, turning to Headline.

“You’re a Killjoy now, kid. You’ve got to look the part. This is where all the other people out here leave old things they don’t want or need anymore, for whatever reason, so people like you can get started. Go ahead and pick something.” Headline stated, giving Firework a small smile.

Firework decided on a red, blue, and purple stained leather jacket, white fingerless gloves, ripped black jeans with floral patterned leggings underneath, a rainbow bandana, and a pink ray gun (that Headline insisted he would need). Firework went ahead and tied the bandana around his face, covering his mouth and nose (that was the main reason he picked it; the sand really bothered him). With exchanged smiles, the two walked back to the diner. Firework changed in the back room, and when he came out, everyone actually, literally, clapped.

“This new look is so totally shiny, dude! You’ve put the rest of the Zones to shame. But we’ve got to do something else.” Spark said with wide eyes. Firework, in the past few hours, had picked up the fact that “shiny” wasn’t actually describing the reflective properties of something, but was actually a synonym for awesome. Firework smiled.

Spark ran over to the boxes in the corner of the room, and after a few minutes of looking around, pulled out a few bottles and turned back with a wild expression that Firework couldn’t quit pin as any specific emotion.

“How do you feel about hair dye, Firework?” Spark asked, the wild expression staying. 

“Depends on the color, I guess.” Firework stated. Spark walked over to him, looking at his outfit closely. 

“Blond? Like, bleached yellow-ish blond?” He asked. Firework, after a moment of hesitation, nodded. 

The process didn't take long, but was anything but painless. The bleach made Firework feel like he had tiny fires all over his head, and it stung really bad, but the finished product was just… amazing, in Firework's opinion. Spark had also cut the new Killjoy’s hair, shaving one side and leaving the other slightly longer, which was definitely a relief. Firework couldn't stop messing with the shaved side, smiling to himself as he felt the slightly scratchy and simply pleasant texture.  
With his transformation from a boring city rat to a complete Killjoy, Firework finally felt at peace with himself, and had three new friends as well! Running from Scarecrows and guarding the desert and feeling like he really had a purpose and was doing something to help the world made Firework feel free, made him fall in love with the stars that he could finally see, made him believe in the future.


End file.
